


Lonely Together

by RainbowKittn



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Missing someone, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowKittn/pseuds/RainbowKittn
Summary: Abby and Holtzmann meet at a bar. Both are feeling down due to unhappy anniversaries, so they decide to take comfort in each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone who is celebrating is having happy holidays.  
> Don't read this around family...
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful beta, lexluthr.
> 
> Comments and kudos are super appreciated!

Holtzmann stared at the bar as she slowly rotated the glass in her hand. A squeak next to her gave the only warning before a woman slipped into the chair. Holtz absentmindedly wondered if she still had that WD-40 in her bag.

“Scotch neat, please.” The bartender nodded at the new woman and grabbed for one of the many bottles hidden beneath the bar. “Open a tab.” The woman slid her credit card across the table as the bartender passed over the drink. Holtzmann quickly gulped down the last sip of her own drink and looked up to the bartender.

“Another, please.” Out of the corner of her eye she saw the woman swallow the entire contents of her glass in under a second. Even as she pulled a face afterward, Holtz was mildly impressed. “And another for the lady,” Holtz said, tipping her head towards the stranger.

“Oh, that’s sweet, but you really don’t need-”

“Please,” Holtz interrupted, finally turning to the woman. “You seem like you could really use it.”

“I--Yeah. Thanks.” She gratefully took the offered drink, deciding to sip on this one instead of downing it as well. “I’m Abby, by the way.”

“Holtzmann.”

Silence settled between them. Both women stared at the glasses they were slowly draining. Eventually the bartender rotated back around.

“Either of you ready for another round?”

“Yeah,” Holtz said without looking up.

“Yep. Put them both on my tab this time.”

Holtz smiled softly. “Thanks.” Holtz turned to really take in the woman this time. Her brown hair was thrown up in a messy bun. Her thick-rimmed glasses helped to hide the deep shadows under her eyes. Her clothes were clearly chosen for comfort over fashion. She wore eyeliner and mascara, but no other makeup. _Definitely here to get drunk, not to socialize,_ Holtz reasoned. _But, then, why is she buying me drinks?_ “Want to talk about it?” she finally asked. Abby turned to her, appearing to size her up the same way she had just done. Abby took a heavy swig of her drink, already past the point of making faces at the burn. She turned back to the bar and appeared to be trying to find the right words.

“Today marks a year from the last time I heard from my best friend. She just… left one day.”

Holtzmann nodded sadly, turning back to face the bar herself. “It’s been exactly six months since my only major relationship ended.” She wasn’t sure why she was telling Abby this. She never opened up at all to women she had just met.

They both brought their glasses to their lips, each taking a long drink. Silence stretched between them again. This time, Abby turned to her before too long, seeming to look her up and down.

“Want to get out of here?” Holtz was mildly surprised. Not because of the clear proposition in the woman’s words, but because women rarely made the first move with her. She wiped the shock from her face before nodding.

“Yeah. Your place close?”

“Just a couple of blocks.” They both downed the last of their drinks, motioning to the bartender their desire to close their tabs.

~~~~~

The cold air chilled them both, even in the short walk to Abby’s apartment. She quickly opened the door, motioning for Holtz to go in first. The apartment was small, but not tiny. Holtz immediately noticed crudely drawn (at least to Holtz) blueprints littering every surface. She started moving towards one to figure out what it was for, but a strong hand on her shoulder pulled her backwards. Her back slammed against the wall and Abby’s lips pressed against hers before she completely caught her breath. Her hands came up to clutch Abby’s face as she kissed back with passion.

Abby quickly pushed Holtz’s leather jacket off her shoulders, dropping it to the floor unceremoniously. Abby’s own coat and Holtz’s shirt followed quickly, but when Holtz started to unbutton Abby’s shirt, she pinned the blonde’s hands to the wall. She deftly switched them to be held in a single hand and brought the other to Holtz’s chest. She started to knead one of the smaller woman’s breasts through the sports bra.

“This okay?” Abby asked, her breath tickling Holtz’s ear.

“Fuck yes.”

Abby pressed hard kisses to Holtz’s neck and brought a knee forward, working it between Holtz’s legs. Holtz let out a long moan as her hips rolled forward, seeking friction. “God, dominant women are so hot.”

“Mmm,” Abby hummed against her neck. “You usually top?”

Holtz snorted in response. “Pretty much exclusively these days.”

Abby pulled back, slightly worried. “You sure this is okay?”

“Yes.” Holtz turned her head to connect eyes with Abby. “Please.”

Abby’s lips crashed to Holtz’s, her tongue demanding entrance. Holtz immediately parted her lips, putting up no resistance. Abby pressed against her and pushed her sports bra up out of the way. Abby squeezed the tender flesh in her hand, lightly pinching the hardening nipple. Holtz moaned into her mouth, back arching, pressing into the touch. Abby’s hand ran lower, making quick work of the zipper on Holtz’s pants. She didn’t even bother pushing them down before diving her hand into the slim woman’s underwear. Holtz nearly collapsed on the spot, too turned on to remember how to function properly. Abby’s fingers found damp folds and ran over them gently. She ran light circles around Holtz’s clit, eliciting soft moans that would be begs for more if not for Abby’s mouth covering the other woman’s. Suddenly Abby stepped back, withdrawing all contact.

“Bedroom.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Holtz gave a two-fingered salute as her other hand tugged her sports bra off, resulting in a small entanglement that left her jogging to catch up to the other woman, clutching her pants so they didn’t end up around her ankles.

Abby was already halfway through unbuttoning her shirt when Holtzmann got into the bedroom. Holtz immediately went over to help strip the brunette. They shared rushed kisses as they worked the small buttons. Soon, Abby’s shirt hit the floor, quickly followed by her bra. Her hands found Holtz’s pants and pushed them off their precarious balance on slim hips. Holtz kicked them off and quickly worked at pushing off her own socks--experience had taught her that naked except for socks was _not_ a sexy look. She struggled slightly with the fly of Abby’s pants (stupid zipper, gotta be all difficult) as Abby pushed her underwear down to the floor. Holtz kicked them away just in time as Abby pushed her back, falling to the bed with a small bounce. Holtz watched with an awed smile as Abby slowly peeled down her own jeans and underwear in one teasing movement.

Abby prodded Holtz to lay back on the pillows and climbed over her. Abby stopped to take a pert nipple into her mouth. Her tongue ran circles around it as her hand found Holtz’s other breast. Holtz let out low moans as Abby worked over them. Holtz brought her own hand down to Abby’s full chest. Her calloused thumb ran over Abby’s sensitive nipple, pulling out a gasp. Abby blew cool air over the wet skin, sending a shiver down Holtz’s spine. Abby’s mouth switched to the other breast, her hand leaving it to trail slowly over the blonde’s stomach. Holtz couldn’t help but squeeze the breast in her hand when Abby finally brushed over her clit. Abby groaned at the rough treatment.

“S-sorry,” Holtz mumbled, followed by a light gasp and a low moan as Abby nipped at her nipple--hard, but not particularly painfully--in retaliation. Abby smirked around the tender bud before releasing it with a light kiss.

Her hand ventured down to Holtz’s folds as her mouth left a string of wet kisses up to Holtz’s neck. Her lips and teeth worried the sensitive skin as her fingers delved between the sensitive folds. Abby ran circles around Holtz’s entrance, just to trail up and run wide circles around her clit. Back and forth. Teasing over and over, until Holtz was squirming and practically whimpering beneath her.

“Abby, please,” Holtz pleaded with a wiggle of her hips. Abby released her neck with a wet plop. She brought a finger back to Holtz’s entrance, touching just enough for the blonde to feel, but not pushing in.

“Is this what you want?” Abby’s voice was husky, just the sound of it making Holtz shiver. Holtz frantically nodded, unable to hold still under Abby’s teasing. Abby brought her lips to Holtz’s and kissed her hard. She pressed her tongue into the other woman’s mouth at the same time she pressed in a finger. Holtz moaned around the intrusion before kissing Abby back just as passionately. Abby moved the finger in and out of Holtz slowly until she started to wiggle her hips again, wordlessly asking for more. Abby obliged and added another finger. Holtz practically melted into the bed in pleasure. Abby started thrusting at a pace that quickly had her becoming tense again.

Holtz shifted and brought a leg up to press against Abby’s groin. She immediately ground down on it hard, finally breaking the kiss to let out a long moan. She brought her thumb to Holtz’s clit and the blonde immediately gasped. Abby’s own juices started to coat the other woman’s leg, leaving her breathing heavy with the delicious friction. She hooked her fingers, feeling around for the exact right spot. After a moment Holtz slapped a hand on the bed hard.

“Yes, Abby, right there. God, right there. Please,” Holtz started to babble. Abby silenced her quickly with hard, steady thrusts, timed with flicks over Holtz’s clit. Holtz was reduced to moans and whimpers as one hand clutched at the bed sheets, the blunt nails of the other clutching at Abby’s back. Her beautiful noises sent sparks straight to Abby’s core and she ground down harder on the blonde’s leg. Thrust after thrust drove Holtz higher and higher, her back slowly arching off the bed. Abby brought her mouth down to one of Holtz’s breasts--they looked so wonderful, being presented to the sky like that. Holtz’s mouth fell open with a high-pitched moan that devolved into silence as she clenched around Abby’s fingers. Abby slowed her thrusts as the other woman spasmed around her. When Holtz finally stilled and relaxed down into the bed, Abby withdrew her fingers, wiping them off on the sheet.

Abby tried to stay still, letting Holtz catch her breath, but the blonde shifted under her, Holtz’s leg grinding against her wanting clit. Abby let out a low moan and a small rock of her hips. Holtz blinked her eyes open with a smirk. She started to shift around, pulling her leg away from Abby’s hot groin. It took a moment for the brunette to understand what she was doing, but immediately let out a groan upon figuring it out. A second later, Holtz was sliding into position, arms wrapped around Abby’s thighs and pulling her down until her clit met Holtz’s waiting mouth. Abby sent a hand out to clutch at the headboard, suddenly struggling to keep herself upright as Holtz set to work. Holtz’s skilled tongue prodded, poked, and sucked at Abby’s clit, pulling all sorts of noises from the woman atop her. Abby brought a hand down to thread in the blonde curls, just enough to hold on. That is, until Holtz flicked over her clit particularly hard, causing Abby to tug gently. Holtz moaned at the sensation, the vibration resonating in Abby’s groin and pushing her right to the edge of bliss. Holtz wrapped her lips firmly around the bud and flicked over it with fast strokes. With a loud string of expletives, Abby shook above her. Holtz felt liquid start to flow over her chin, and shifted lower to lap at it. Abby let out a final groan as she pulled her sensitive groin away from Holtz’s delicate but insistent tongue.

Abby rolled over onto the bed as Holtz wiped her chin with the back of her hand, a wide grin on her face. They laid on the bed, both trying to catch their breath for a serene moment before Holtz started looking around. She knew how this went. It was time to find her clothes and leave...

Abby could feel Holtz fidgeting next to her and bit the inside of her cheek. She reached her hand out, finding the other woman’s forearm.

“I know you’re probably wanting to go now, but… please don’t leave just yet.”

Holtz looked to Abby. Her gaze was carefully concentrated on the ceiling, but water was starting to build behind her eyes--the dominance she displayed before quickly being replaced with raw emotion. Holtz paused for a long moment before finally nodding.

“Okay.” Holtz relaxed into the bed for the moment. As she got comfortable, her eyeline moved to the wall opposite her. She noticed a collection of papers pinned to it, all seeming to sport a series of complex equations. She couldn’t quite make all of it out, but it seemed to be something to do with ion charges. “So, what are all the equations and blueprints for?”


End file.
